


[中文翻译] Shining

by f_ridge (JanRac)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanRac/pseuds/f_ridge
Summary: 关于家，Jaskier的模糊记忆：-母亲抚摸着他的头发，在他更舒服地依偎在她身上时轻声低语。火焰、温暖与爱。-父亲从树上跃起将他抱在怀里时短暂的胜利，随之觉得自己轻如羽毛。心脏在胸膛跳动的坚实节奏。-触摸天空。他不知道是为何。也许是他的父母，尽管他知道他们已经离去，他们将他留下，他们再也不会回来。-他祖父严厉的面容。他知道祖父并不想要他。没有人想要他。被送去寺庙学校其实是一种解脱。Jaskier是一只（不为人知的）龙，被Borch（强迫）收养，post ep6: Rare Spicies
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier & Borch, Jaskier & Saesenthessis, very much in the background - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562836) by [Nemainofthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater). 



关于家，Jaskier的模糊记忆：  
  
-母亲抚摸着他的头发，在他更舒服地依偎在她身上时轻声低语。火焰、温暖与爱。  
  
-父亲从树上跃起将他抱在怀里时短暂的胜利，随之觉得自己轻如羽毛。心脏在胸膛跳动的坚实节奏。  
  
-触摸天空。他不知道是为何。也许是他的父母，尽管他知道他们已经离去，他们将他留下，他们再也不会回来。  
  
-他祖父严厉的面容。他知道祖父并不想要他。没有人想要他。被送去寺庙学校其实是一种解脱。  
  
#  
  
“吟游诗人！请等一下！”  
  
Jaskier转头看向身后，但他并没有停下脚步。他如果现在停下就永远跟不上Geralt了，而他明白猎魔人绝对会毫不犹豫地把他留在泥地里。Jaskier勾起一个微笑，在几小时后他拖拖沓沓地走到了他们的营地或是旅馆，精疲力竭、双脚酸痛。他仍然欠着Borch一个人情，撇开其他不谈，如果有人用一窍不通的手粗暴地翻找系在Roach身上的马鞍包的话她一定会火冒三丈。她相当记仇，Roach确实如此，而Jaskier知道罪魁祸首是谁。  
  
“听着，”他说。“可以等等吗？我就是现在有点事情还有——哦哇噢”  
  
Téa和Véa径直走向他两侧，他决定将死于两位美丽女士之间视为荣耀时刻，尽管这不是他心之所向。他满怀希望地瞥了一眼Geralt，而Geralt只是好笑地看着。行，那边也帮不上忙。  
  
“我，呃——”他说，“——如果这是关于调情的话，我可以收敛点的！我—你们都是美丽的女子，折断我就像掰断一根嫩枝，真的，我万分仰慕——”  
  
他们走向Borch，他沿着路边不紧不慢地走着，居然在看着Jaskier恐慌的胡言乱语发笑。现在，Geralt提醒过他很多，很多， _很多_ 遍，这不是一个正常反应。  
  
“Jaskier，”Borch说。“这是一个奇怪的名字。不是一个给予孩子的合格传承。”  
  
他火冒三丈。  
  
“Jaskier——，”他生气地回道，挣脱了Téa和Véa，“——是艺名。我确信你对这一行为很熟悉。我并不喜欢你所暗示的——”  
  
“艺名，是这样吗？”Borch再次打断了他。“那我们还没有正式认识对方？”  
  
如果可能的话Jaskier会感到更加冒犯。他尽量让自己的形象看起来高大，诚然并非如此——Téa（还是Véa？）发出的轻哼令人印象深刻，但他们不会都像该死的猎魔人那样，不是吗。  
  
他张开嘴，正准备就一个人专业形象的神圣性展开言辞激烈的反驳，关于几十年来他神圣不可侵犯的名誉——  
  
然后一个坚实的手拍在他肩上，Geralt低沉的声音在他身后。“不管吟游诗人说了什么，他本意并非如此。他不知道如何闭嘴。”  
  
Jaskier倒吸一口气，动作之大、声音之响。“我！被我自己的朋友背叛了。我得让你知道Geralt——”  
  
而他之后一路到旅馆都在大声喋喋不休，从他对斯特尔女伯爵的礼仪举止一直到辛特拉的食物质量再到如今天鹅绒的价格，Geralt偶尔会插入几句十分常见的“hmm”。  
  
这不能阻止他后颈由于察觉Borch的注视而导致的刺痛。  
  
#  
  
关于家，Jaskier的模糊记忆：  
  
-他的母亲消失了三年，再归家时有了儿子和丈夫。  
  
-他的父亲是位无名骑士，无人哀悼他的死亡。  
  
-他的祖父是一位伟大的人。几乎无人能收容他的混蛋祖孙。  
  
#  
  
“Julian Alfred Pancratz，”Borch在他身后说道。“一个迷人的名字。名字某种程度而言是我的爱好。Julian——意为朝气，对吗？嗯，你的确人如其名。”  
  
“抱歉，什么——”  
  
“尽管它有着更为古老的含义，如果你知道该从何寻起。与上古神明有关，在人类时代前便被供奉。它源于洛维斯（lovis），意为闪耀（to shine）。”Borch停顿了一下，深深地望进Jaskier的眼睛。他不由自主地退了一步。  
  
“你多大了？”他声音轻柔，几乎是在对自己说。“你最多只是个孩子——还不到四十来岁——”  
  
“有人和你说过你真的很诡异吗？”  
  
Jaskier并不耻于承认自己径直跑到了队伍最前端，与那位变态的，很可能是好色的老男人保持距离，越远越好。  
  
#  
  
关于家，Jaskier仅存的念想：  
  
-他母亲的声音，甜美真诚，伴随那些印象模糊的摇篮曲萦绕在梦里。  
  
-他父亲的温柔，或是祖父的咆哮，“真他妈是三倍的不听话，你在听我说话吗Julian！——”  
  
-一块红色的石头，刚好握在掌心，永远那么温暖。  
  
#  
  
“Julian，”Borch说，当矮人将他们领向所谓“捷径”时拉住他。他一直不停地叫他，Jaskier希望他能闭嘴。Julian是个在寺庙学校里懦弱的孤儿。Jaskier当然更适合他，明亮，野蛮生长，就像奥森芬特里盛开在草地间的金色花朵。“我马上就要同你告别。但我真诚希望能和你聊更多——私下里。”他在Geralt隔着Yennifer的肩膀盯住他的眼睛时移开了视线。  
  
“谢了，”Jaskier说 “但但但是我觉得我得走了”  
  
#  
  
关于家，Jaskier所拥有的：  
  
-舞蹈，在音乐围绕身边时尽情起舞。在酒馆最暗处的角落看见Geralt的眼睛，对他兴高采烈地挥手，再转向他的狂热追随者们。  
  
-一起泡澡，安静的谈话，安全。  
  
-爱  
  
#  
  
之后——在Jaskier兜下山之后。他既没有被盗贼袭击，也没有被绊倒摔断脖子，也没有被Geralt的那位“朋友”走上前来摧毁他的心脏，真是个奇迹。字面意义上的，非比喻义。比喻义中他的心上已经有一道豁开的伤口了。  
  
他在走向Roach时僵了一下。被压抑许久的情感又翻上心头，他花了很久拍拍她柔软的吻部。  
  
“替我照顾好他，我的姑娘。”他轻声说。他顿了一下，伸手进他的鲁特琴箱，把它取下来。那块红石闪着柔和的光，在他手心和从前一样温暖。他在改变主意前急忙把它塞进Roach的一个马鞍包里。  
  
他微微一笑。疲惫又苦涩。  
  
“至少我的一部分还会一直陪伴他旅行。无论他喜不喜欢。”  
  
这并非友善之举。但至少能让他好过一点。  
  
#  
  
Jaskier感到自由的地方：  
  
-站在悬崖顶端望向大海，有风从发间穿过。他闭上眼睛，他在飞翔。  
  
（在Geralt身边，大笑、歌唱、跳舞，偶尔被看不见的石头绊住脚，猎魔人在他身后翻着白眼拉他站好，手在他背上停留了过长的时间。）  
  
#  
  
“为何我并不惊讶，”Jaskier干巴巴地说。他在这几天里已经失去了所有的讶异心情。它被埋在堆积成山的伤痛之下（还有更微小隐秘的低语告诉他Geralt对他厌倦只是时间问题）  
  
金色的龙轻哼一声，用它的吻部拱着他。这很温暖，Jaskier止不住地靠向它。他最近没有感受过多少温暖。  
  
“这再好不过了，”龙说，众所周知，这当然是Borch的声音。为什么不呢。算是吧。  
  
“你又不是那个心灵被践踏的人。”Jaskier没好气地回道。他的声音并不愤怒。他已经厌倦了怒火。  
  
“你还年轻，小家伙，”Borch龙低声说。“会过去的。”  
  
它轻巧地挪动脑袋把Jaskier捞了起来，无视了他本能的“嘿！”直到他想办法抱住龙的脊背。而后不过是一下振翅他们便在空中，大地在他们身下越来越远。风呼啸着迎面吹来，他闭上眼假装落下的眼泪不过是由于寒冷的风。  
  
“我不得不警告你，”他说。“我是你能想象到的离处男最远的生物。”  
  
有一声低鸣传来，过了片刻，他把它当作笑声。  
  
“睡吧，”龙说。“我们白天再谈。”  
  
“你为什么这么做？”Jaskier也许在风中尖叫。他可能没有。嘶哑的喉咙发出的声音无从分辨。  
  
他没有得到回答。但他已经习惯于此。所以他只是向前靠了靠，试着入睡。


	2. Chapter 2

他感到温暖，睡袋在身下柔软而诱人，隔着布满石头的坚硬土地。Jaskier伸了个懒腰，尽情享受这份热度。Geralt肯定已经生起了火，他居然会生火，真是少有的体贴。他皱了皱眉，依旧闭着眼睛。他受伤了吗？他是跌进了另一处沼泽？这是他能想到的唯二原因，利维亚的杰洛特屈肯尊给他捡拾更多木柴以维持足够旺盛的篝火——足以维持一整个晚上。他下定决心，尽管内心已经在为失去这份温暖而哀悼，坐起身，睡袋滑落在腰窝处然后——  
  
等一下。他他妈在哪？他坐在一个山洞一样的地方，温暖干燥，火焰愉悦地在他面前用石头垒成的坑里熊熊燃烧。在火坑旁有一个盛满热粥的铸铁锅，Jaskier的胃一阵抽痛，他反应过来他在过去的几天除了麦芽酒之外并未吃下任何果腹的东西。麦芽酒。因为……  
  
“噢，我操，”他在记忆回笼时咒骂一声。猎龙。Geralt将他们多年来的友谊打得粉碎，又一把火将碎片烧了个干净。跌跌撞撞地走下那座该死的山后断片的记忆。  
  
还有龙。  
  
“感觉好点了，对不对我们的Julian？”  
  
“别这么叫我，”他下意识顶回去，而后浑身僵硬。他磨蹭地转过身去，不愿面对现实。也许他由于幻觉错将Borch认成了一条龙？但并没有。在那里，山洞远处站立着一条金龙，身披鳞片沐浴荣光。  
  
他很高。非常高。如此之高以至于Jaskier不得不痛苦地后仰，伸长脖颈才能凝视他金色的眼睛。他从头到脚都被闪耀着金光的鳞片包裹，如果能够收割它们，足以让任何生物，人类，女巫，或者其他人一生都感到心满意足。他的尾巴在身后偶尔抽动一下，让Jaskier想到了猫。一只巨大的、布满鳞片的猫，他忍俊不禁地想。回头当他讲述这段故事时他会被轰出旅馆的。没人会相信他。他心底隐秘的角落尖叫着歌谣的真实性不是他此时此刻应当考虑的事情，但被轻易无视了。  
  
“噢梅里泰莉啊，这不是幻觉。”Jaskier的嗓音尖细得都与他青春期前有得一拼了，在最后一个单词破了音。他吞咽了一下。  
  
“……Borch？”他试探地问。  
  
龙喷了口气。“这是我的名字之一。”他说，“尽管你应该叫我Villentretenmerth，小家伙。”  
  
“Villentret—— 不，我还是要继续叫你Borch，谢谢。”  
  
Borch乐了。或者Jaskier觉得他被逗乐了。可能他挺享受在进食前和他的食物来一点打情骂俏？因为Jaskier非常，非常明白Borch只需合上牙齿就能把他整个吞下去，然后就永别了Jaskier，吟游诗人大师。那锅翻滚的粥将会被赋予全新的、邪恶的意义。  
  
“冷静点，小家伙，”Borch说。“我不会吃你。至少有一点，你太瘦了。”  
  
“我——嘿！你在读我的心吗？出去！”Yennefer能够随心所欲穿透他思维的表面已经够恶心了，他不想在随便一条龙这里也经历这个。  
  
龙会挑眉吗？Jaskier可能不这么认为，因为龙并没有真实存在的可供抬起的眉毛，但这是他从Borch那里看到的清晰表情。其中有喜爱的纵容，坦白而言，他感到愤恨。身为在猎魔人和女巫、现在显然还有龙身边唯一弱不经风的人类并非易事，所以他只好逆来顺受。  
  
“我不在你的脑海里，”Borch说。“仅仅是你的表情很眼熟罢了。当你长大之后会发现此种情况和误解时常出现。”  
  
“呃，或者不，我不会的。因为我怀疑我活不了那么久！”  
  
被一条龙上了一课。真棒。他可以把这段也加进他的歌谣然后被嘲笑着轰出奥森芬特了。  
  
“Hmm，”Borch说，Jaskier站起来，谢天谢地他还好好地穿着衣服，然后抗议地指着龙。  
  
“不！”他说。“你不可以‘hmm’我！我已经受够了……”他的声音越来越小，回忆涌上心头。“来自。其他人的。对。”他颤颤巍巍吸了口气，勇敢地没有闭上眼睛，试图用意志力把眼泪逼回去。他用了点时间控制自己，龙一言不发地等着，一直看着他。  
  
“你，”一旦能继续他就开口了，嗓音里细微的沙哑完全背叛了他的努力，“到底想要我的什么，如果你不想吃我？因为我不知道你是否明白，到但我毫无用处。我想说的是，你在那个啊，猎龙大会上。你第一时间就能知道我是如何的无用。”  
  
龙站起身，不知怎么变得更高了——Jaskier忍不住心惊胆战地退了一步——然后走向洞口。他在洞口停下，转身，严厉地怒视Jaskier。“吃饭。睡觉。 _洗澡_ 。不要在我回来之前惹太多麻烦。”  
  
“等等！”Jaskier踉跄着上前，差点被他扔下的毯子绊倒。“告诉我你到底想从我这里得到什么，该死的！”  
  
那里。那绝对是一个微笑，充满着剑一样锋利的牙齿和愉悦的威胁。  
  
“时间会揭示一切。”然后那条该死的龙走出洞口飞向天空，留下Jaskier一个人和篝火，食物，对现状毫无头绪。  
  
“好吧，”他说。“就这样吧！”他冲向那锅粥，拿起那个被小心地放在旁边的陶碗，砸向墙壁。它被砸得粉碎，但还是不够，而Jaskier已经找不到能砸的东西了。除了那口锅，但他绝对举不起它。他只好朝天空尖声咒骂，发泄压抑许久的情绪，愚蠢的，肌肉比脑子大的白痴猎魔人，然后是施虐狂女巫，然后是难以捉摸的龙，然后，一切的一切之后，是盲目天真的、不应该活在这个世界的吟游诗人。  
  
然后他坐回弃置的睡袋上，依旧感到温暖，还有一点放纵的苦涩与眼泪。  
  
#  
  
五个小时后Jaskier认命地探索将他困在这里的新“家”。最为屈辱的是他发现这里真的很美。在洞边，从Borch离开的出口望去，壮丽的群山一览无余，山顶覆盖着皑皑白雪，绿色的森林星星点点装饰其间。深吸一口气，Jaskier能闻到松木清新的气息，混杂着篝火的泥土气味。然而，被寒冰覆盖的陡峭悬崖阻断了任何逃离的可能。他逃跑的唯一办法就是生出翅膀，而此可能性几乎为零。或者造一个传送门，但他不是Yennefer。  
  
如果他有他的鲁特琴，一支笔和一张纸，在平时他会毫不犹豫地写下至少两段歌谣，歌颂伟大金龙领地的美景。如今，他有三件中的一件，他的鲁特琴被小心地贴着墙放置，而这是自和Geralt同行以来的第一次，他完全没有歌唱的欲望。  
  
有一阵风从山洞后方吹来，Jaskier在洞内闲逛，漫无目的地抓着手腕处干燥的皮肤。他的日常护肤一直都很差劲，后果就是他身上到处都是发痒的斑块在蔓延。他可以泡个澡：他身上散发着麦芽酒和呕吐物的恶臭，他受够自己身上的气味了。他越走越深，潺潺水声传入耳中，他迫不及待地向前跑去。然后他停了下来。  
  
因为那山洞通向一个巨大的洞穴，他目瞪口呆地看着这一切。他第一眼看到的是 _光_ ——洞穴通向天空，金色柔和的落日余晖洒满其间。有瀑布从其中一面巨大的墙上倾泻而下，轰鸣着落在洞穴地上，水雾溅起形成彩虹光晕，在空间里氤氲翻腾。水流汇成小溪，蜿蜒整个空间，最后流进不可见的地方。这里遍布高耸的松树，坚定而挺立，甚至还有精心照料的菜园。Jaskier的鼻尖充斥着醇厚的泥土香气和外界的清冷气息。当他注视着这个房间，如果这个叫法妥当的话，他只能听见一首古老的歌谣，萦绕在脑海挥之不去。  
  
_……远离熟悉的大地  
迎向黎明曙光  
尽管这像一个童话  
但一切都是真实……_*  
  
“这，”他低语，“他妈是什么。”  
  
“看来我们得让你注意用词，Julian。”  
  
“啊啊啊啊！”Jaskier惊跳起来，是真的跳了起来，在最后关头堪堪停下。“什么——什么——我的用词完全没有问题！”  
  
Borch不可置否地喷了口气。“可能得到几百岁才行吧。但这对幼龙而言是不合适的，而我不会让你用世俗脏话带坏我的孩子。”他停顿。“虽然，我必须承认，它们说起来很满足。”  
  
他弯下身将Jaskier拱向瀑布。“ _洗澡_ ，”他说，“然后过来吃饭。我看你还没碰过粥。”  
  
“我操你还有操你的粥！”  
  
Borch叹气，然后，温柔地，探身拎着Jaskier的上衣领子，他的嘴唇柔软又温柔。Jaskier僵住了，想起来他 _极其锋利的_ 牙齿，但龙只是把他放到冰冷的瀑布下。这个，实际上，已经有够糟糕了。  
  
“冷！冷，冷，冷。狗屎啊！操！你要把我的蛋冻掉吗！”  
  
“你在得寸进尺，小家伙。”但龙还是探出身子，然后，小心地在其中一个池塘里吹了一口气。Jaskier——完全不知道他在干嘛。  
  
“怎么样？去吧。”  
  
“我不——”  
  
又是一个白眼——谁知龙是如此傲慢呢？——Borch把Jaskier推了进去。  
  
他措手不及，无法阻止自己下坠，只好将手臂举到面前保护他那张细皮嫩肉的脸。这个水池出乎意料的深、令人满意的温暖。Jaskier噗噜噜浮上来瞪着龙。  
  
“这是在干嘛！”  
  
“你想要热水，不是吗？”  
  
热水。一条龙。对。  
  
“噢，”Jaskier轻声说，“是的。对。呃。谢谢。”  
  
“如此这般的感激之情。别待太久，小家伙。我们还有话要谈。你也要吃东西。现在没有必要继续遏制你的生长了。”  
  
“嘿——！”但已经太晚了。因为龙已经离开了，Jaskier怒目而视。  
  
“遏制我的生长，”他嘟囔，“那当然了，和天杀的老龙比起来谁不是小得只有一丁点！”他叹着气把浸透水的衣服抖掉，将自己彻底洗干净，仔细照料着身上干燥疼痛的地方，这些斑块仿佛在扩散。真棒。这里的菜园里说不定有些草药能让他敷在身上。至于现在，什么也做不了。  
  
他沉入温暖的水中，反叛地瞪着眼睛。他决定把这场“谈话”尽可能拖下去。小得只有一丁点。哈！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *作者注：来自歌词Tir Na Nog (by Celtic Women)  
> …Far away from the land you knew  
> The dawn of day reaches out to you  
> Though it feels like a fairy tale  
> All of this is true…


	3. Chapter 3

水最后还是凉了下来，以及，Jaskier没办法自己加热，只好不情不愿地离开水池。他飞快地穿好他依旧潮湿的衣服，急跑回山洞，冲向火堆并期望火还在燃烧。他打着哆嗦——怒气渐渐散去，他冷静下来，意识到自己真的、字面意义的地被一条龙绑架了，身边只剩他的鲁特琴和身上的衣服。他还是不知道原因为何，除了他不是一顿食物。据说。

“Julian，”Borch嗓音低沉，蹒跚着径直走向炙热的篝火。“你终于加入我们了。”

Jaskier全身心沐浴在火光中，无暇顾及那个恼人的名字，尽管记住他想怎么被称呼很难么？都是同一个字母开头的！水汽在他被蹂躏过的第二好的衣服上蒸腾，他又往里挪了挪。高温并不如他想象得那样痛苦；也许这火有魔法？他不自在地动了动。随着衣服渐渐干透他觉得越来越痒，布料蹭着他的皮肤。为了转移注意力，阻止他把自己的皮给挠下来，他深深地凝视着火焰。

这火绝对被施了什么魔法，他能够注视着它眼睛却感觉不到疼痛。还有——那里。在余烬中央。

“那是什么？”

“那个，”Borch说，Jaskier快要把头捅进火里了，“是你在这里的原因之一。”

“原因之一？那——这是什么？我的意思是，我该爱上火吗，或者——”

“我觉得我的孩子会想要一个玩伴。与他们岁数相当的。”

“什么，”Jaskier干巴巴地说。“我不是小孩子——四十岁对人类来说不——没事，无所谓了。咱们跳过这个话题。你是说那里有条小龙吗？那个东西是龙蛋？”他不由自主地靠得更近，眯起眼睛想透过火焰看得更仔细。那里绝对有什么东西。它看起来很小，当他集中注意力时它懒洋洋地动了一下，他发誓他能感觉到有什么东西在伸向他——

然后 _呼_ 的一下他的袖子着火了，他大叫着倒了回去。

“啊啊啊！操！我着火了！”

Borch，操他的，无动于衷地看着他手忙脚乱地脱下上衣将火踩灭。这只用了一小会，然后他瞪着被烧毁的地方。这——也许是最好的结果。这是他穿上山的那件上衣：替换衣物并不是他首要考虑的事。

“你那真是奇妙的魔法火焰啊，”Jaskier迅速查看了一下以确保他的皮肤没有烧伤，然后说。他的手腕安然无恙，就是有点痒。一点烧红的痕迹都没有。

“魔法火焰，”Borch说。他的语调平淡。他叹了口气。“好吧，这能回答那个问题。”他的尾巴摆过来打了一下Jaskier的后脑勺。然而只是轻轻一下，几乎感觉不到蛰痛。Jaskier依然愤愤地倒吸一口气。

“要更加小心，”Borch说，听起来与Geralt如此相像，Jaskier几乎要哭出来。“当我告诉你不要在我回来前惹太多事情的时候，我完全不知道我面对的是多大的麻烦。你是没有自我保护的本能吗，小家伙？”

“你能别再叫我这个吗？”Jaskier这么说是因为它所代表和隐含的并非真实，他并非如此。他，一个在利维亚的杰洛特身边兜兜转转二十多年的人，显然一直都在惹对方厌烦。“所有的‘Julian’和‘小家伙’之类的。我明白对一颗，咳，年迈的心灵而言不容易改掉这个习惯，但记住我的名字叫Jaskier想必没那么难。”

Borch叹了口气，在篝火边挪了挪身子找了个更舒服的姿势，交叉前臂将自己的脑袋搁在上面注视着Jaskier。他不舒服地动了动；成为一条龙注意力的中心并不自在。

“你对龙了解多少？”他问。他声音里的一丝严肃阻止了Jaskier开始胡扯关于龙的可能是什么神话故事。

“不是很多，”他转而说道，停了一会，然后舒舒服服地坐在地上。他还未跻身吟游诗人大师的行列，因为他没能抓住天赐良机，而采访一条也许是世上仅存的金龙？如果他能活着出去，那这可能就会成为他事业的巅峰，一支在他入土为安很久后依然代代传唱的歌谣。

Borch用尾巴将碗推向他，里面盛满了粥。这是用木头做的。Jaskier试着不去在意它已经凉得像块石头，且粘稠得毫无胃口。他转而拿起它然后，一旦Borch等待的意图变得明显，他开始把吃的塞进嘴里。

大约是满意于Jaskier不会绝食而亡，Borch开始说话了。他的嗓音像在歌唱，抑扬顿挫，尽管他已经讲述了这个故事千百回，他也仿佛愿意再讲上几百遍。Jaskier本能地了解这种韵律，他使用它们。

“于龙而言，我们必须传与后代三件礼物。第一件，是火。火即是生命，我们的孩子将会永远温暖。”

火焰的噼啪声在Jaskier耳中越来越响，烟尘的刺鼻气味挥之不去。不仅于此，煤炭的温暖忽隐忽现，渐渐显露。这感受强烈但并不痛苦，他在这些感知中呼吸。

“第二件是自由。我们的翅膀让我们去任何想去的地方，我们的孩子在其下寻得庇护。”

一阵微风嬉戏着穿过山洞，Jaskier的头发和衣服沙沙作响，他想起在Borch的背上飞翔，彻底的自由。他渴望它，远远甩开大地的激动心情，在云中嬉戏，他所在意的与所背负的尽数从身上掉落。他的肩膀疼痛，而他颤抖着将疼痛压下。

“第三件，也是最重要的一件，是名字。我们是龙，在我们漫长的一生中会使用很多姓名。但我们的第一个名字——是特殊的。”

他沐浴在Borch的话语中，低沉而舒缓。这些话有几分熟悉，尽管Jaskier不记得自己从哪里听过它们。他晃了晃，眨着突然沉重的眼皮。

“你在做那个吗？”他含混不清地说，“或着又是魔火焰？”

他身后有一阵动静，下一刻他躺在什么东西里，柔软而宽慰。

“这是一种魔法，尽管它与火焰无关。你会习惯它的，Julian Alfred Pankratz。你知道你的名字讲述了什么故事吗？你父母给了你一个好名字。我们已经讲过了你的第一个名字，噢那个闪耀的。”

他的语气不像在取笑，但Jaskier还是忍不住嘟囔。他——不是很确定现在是什么情况。

“还有Pankratz。Pan Kratos。掌握一切的人。一个强大的名字，小家伙。”

不是一个强大的名字。这个名字之下的人除了爱什么都无法给予，毁了他母亲的一生。这个人紧紧地抱着他的母亲，她在马车倾覆强盗来袭前的混乱时刻亲吻他的额头。这个名字缠扰着他的童年，祖父每每听到便嫌恶地皱起眉，这个名字，这个名字，这个名字——

“嘘。”

Borch的鳞片绝对是奇迹，柔软又令人惊异的温暖，他轻柔地擦去Jaskier脸颊上的眼泪。他小心地挪动身子，直到Jaskier被轻轻搂在臂弯，躺在翅膀庇护之下。有什么古老、强大、充满保护欲的东西冲刷着他的脑海，然后渐渐安静下来，那些情绪沉淀进熟悉的内心深处。

“Alfred，”龙低语，“精灵的赠礼。我想这就是为什么你能活到现在。你的父母一定非常爱你。”

“我不——”

“你独自一人待得太久了，小家伙，但我现在会保护你。休息吧。”

“我不是独自一人，”Jaskier对着Borch的鳞片叹息，“Geralt曾经陪着我。”

然后他沉入睡眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> Jaskier：噢看！我没被这个火烫伤哎！实际上它都没把我怎么样！一定是魔法惹！  
> Borch：md


End file.
